


Papa's Still Pimpin'

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Cheating, Jealousy, Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett believes Jeremy is cheating, out of jealousy, and confronts him when he returns home from Hansel and Gretel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Still Pimpin'

I scrolled through the pictures on the computer, up and down, biting my nails worriedly, a habit I thought I broke long ago. I seriously must be delusional for being on the Internet and looking up all this paparazzi shit. I couldn't help be stare at the gorgeous, leggy brunette Jeremy filmed Hansel and Gretel with. Gemma was absolutely everything I wasn't. Tall, brunette, naturally beautiful, hell, she didn't even need make up to go out to the red carpet. Her boobs and ass were absolutely just perfect, no damn cellulite either.  
"Bitch." I mumered quietly under my breath. On top of all that, she has a great sense of humor, she's lovely, and English. Her accent is absolutely perfect! How do I compete with that?! I don't and I absolutely can't. All the women Jer has worked with, I have no chance against. I could easily lose him. What if they're fucking right now? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. I slammed the laptop closed and jumped up to go sit on the couch, trying to drown out the thoughts of Jer possibly in Gemma's bed. I trusted him, knew he was loyal and faithful; it was her I didn't trust. I've never met her before, honestly hadn't even heard of her until now. He just deserves so much more than me, and it's her. I pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face into them, bawling. I don't want to lose him. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's the best thing I've ever had in my life. Probably the sweetest, most fucking adorable man you'll ever meet. I heard the door open, and my head flew up quickly to see the mystery person. It was Jer standing in the door frame. I turned quickly so he wouldn't be able to see my tears. He shut the door quietly, quickly tip-toeing up behind me, hands covering my eyes.   
"Guess who." he said happily, but he pulled his hands away, rushing around to the front of the couch so he could see my face when he felt my wet tears. He knelt down in front of me, lifting a hand to stroke my cheek. I held his hand against my cheek then, eyes still closed. His touch was the softest thing I had ever felt.   
"Baby, why are you crying?" he moved to sit next to me, putting an arm around my waist. "Hey, what happened?" I leaned my head against his chest, placing my hand there too. He lifted my chin up lightly with his finger.   
"What's wrong my angel?" he asked sincerely. I smiled up at him, pressing my lips to his.   
"Noth-" I began until I saw that his ring wasn't on his finger. "..where, um, where's your ring?"  
He stared down, confused, then I jumped up, pissed that I would even believe that there wasn't more to him and her.   
"Scar, I-"   
"Do not call me Scar!" I yelled fiercfully, punching him in the shoulder.   
"Jesus!" he yelled back, rubbing his shoulder after the blow, "What the hell is wrong, Scarlett? PMS, possible pregnancy, I mean, fuck, what is that all about?!" I felt the tears start down my face.  
"Are you fucking her?" I replied in my quietest voice. He stared at me shocked.   
"Who? Gemma?!" he questioned. I looked at him in approval to answer. "No! No, no, no! Scarlett, why would you think that?!"   
"Have you fucked any of them?!"   
"Who's th-"   
"Charlize, Jennifer, Rachel, Gemma! Any of them!!" I shouted, cutting him off. He sighed, nodding his head sadly.   
"No, no! Why would that even cross your mind?" he asked sadly, resting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Because they're everything I'm not!" I replied, beginning to sob as I spoke. "Rachel's all sweet and beautiful! Gemma's the fucking picture-perfect woman! Tall, leggy, slim, English, cute, sexy! They all have everything I don't have and never will. I'll never be "5'10 and brunette. I'm just...this. You deserve so much better than me, and I would understand-" He pulled me into his arms, locking my lips with his, hand stroking my cheek. His hands moved down and rested on my lower back, keeping me right flush against his body. I released his lips slowly to look into his eyes.   
"Scar, baby, I really don't think you see how special you are. I don't want a tall, English, brunette if she's not you. I want you. A curvy, fun-sized, adorable, sexy, hilarious, sarcastic, smart-ass, annoying-as-hell, angelic, and perfect blond Scarlett Ingrid Johansson. Someone who is way more than I could've ever asked for. I don't need you to try to be perfect when you already are." he said sweetly. I felt more tears in my eyes, and he brushed them away with his finger, softly.   
"But, Gemma and Rachel and-"   
"Just friends. They're gorgeous women, yes, but they have nothing that you do. They'll never be anything like you, anywhere near as perfect as you. Oh, and my ring is on, sweetheart. You were looking at my right hand. I'd never take it off. You'd have to cut off my finger to remove it." he said with a sweet smile as he lifted up his left hand, his ring around his finger. I breathed out a huge sigh of relief, pressing my palm against my forehead, laughing. I felt like such an idiot. I wrapped my arms back around him.   
"My god, I feel like such a bitch for yelling at you like that. And for accusing you of that. God, I'm sorry." I said, wrapping my arms tighter around him, burying my face into his neck.   
"It's perfectly fine. I'm just really close friends with those women, and when we're not together, I can see why you would think that. I know you're missing me, and I'm missing you like hell. Someone just got a little jealous, maybe?" he replied with a smirk. I bit his neck and punched him in the stomach.  
"Ow! Jesus, you're being abusive, god. I'm going to have a fucking mark, hell, a bruise even, on my neck, Hot Sauce." he laughed, beginning to rub his neck. I smirked at him, laughing out as I wrapped my arms back around him, kissing the spot I bit on his neck.  
"I wasn't jealous, just worried." he stared at me, knowing I was lying. "Okay, mayybeee, I was a little jealous, alright, very jealous, but I had a right to be. I mean, they're all really beautiful women! Especially Gemma! She's so beautiful!" He put a finger over my lips, shushing me.  
"Gemma isn't you though. You act like you're not beautiful or gorgeous, when you are. What was that all about?" he said as his hands made their way down, resting on my ass. "You're whole body is so beautiful, perfect, toned, and goddess-like. You have the most perfect body features, babe." I began to feel myself blush, and his lips were back against mine. "I love you." I whispered sweetly against his lips, cupping his cheek in my hand.   
"I love you, Mrs. Renner." he replied back, smiling. He picked me up in his arms, bringing my legs to wrap around his waist. "You know I only have eyes for you. I need to make up for all the time I've been gone." He began moving his lips along my jaw, down my neck. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, moaning with pleasure. He walked us toward our room, and showed me just how much he loved me. We laid there, kissing lightly, bare skin against bare skin. I stroked his cheek lightly with the pad of my thumb. His arms were wrapped around me, stroking my back slowly, comfortingly. I missed his touch and the warmth he brought with him.   
"I'm really sorr-" he pressed his lips back to mine, passionately, and I stopped talking altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
